Supernatural Ed
by Nine90
Summary: Eddy's having nightmares which foreshadow his upcoming enemies. He and his friends Eddward, Ed and Mark will fight till their last stand. Will they survive or lose their lives to the enemies.
1. Nightmares or

**Intro:** Character Introduction

**Name: **Mark

**Age: **15

**Relatives:** Eddward Marian

**Bio / Personality: **He is a whacky guy who likes challenging everything. He likes to help Eddy with many things including monster hunting.

**Name: **Targets

**Age: **(Varies depending on the person)

**Relatives:** (Varies depending on the person)

**Bio / Personality: **(Varies depending on the person) they get targeted by monsters attacking Eddy or Cul-de-Sac

**Supernatural Ed**

**Chapter 1: Nightmares or…**

"*panting* ah! I SHOULD STOP WATCHING ED'S SCARY MOVIES, DAMN!" Eddy said to himself. He looked around. Everything was silent… so much silent… eerie silent… THUD! With a large thud Eddy fell to the bed trying to sleep.

"Why do I have a feeling it's so much… real? Maybe I am taking my nightmares too seriously" Eddy fell asleep. His nightmare started again

**Eddy's Nightmare:**

Blood was splattered everywhere. Eddy had a rifle in his hand and he was so much scared. He looked at the torn apart body. A howl of a wolf was heard in the distance. Three shadowy figures came behind Eddy. One was Eddward, Eddy's best friend. The other was Ed, Eddy' another best friend. Third character was Mark, Eddy's new best friend and Eddwards cousin who had just moved in.

Eddy was relieved to see them but his happiness was cut short when a werewolf jumped on the 4 kids.

"*LARGE SCREAM* HELP ME! HELP ME! HELP ME" He woke up. The sun was shining on his face. *LARGE THUD* Eddward, Ed and Mark entered with Mark using Ed as a hammer to break Eddy's door.

"Eddy are you alright?" The clearly worried Eddward asked.

"Yeah you screamed so hard you didn't open the door. What was the problem" Mark asked

"Were you attacked by Evil Tim himself?" Ed asked earning himself stares from all three of his friends.

"I believe you're not that stupid Ed?!" Mark mocked.

"I had this strange nightmare in which we four were attacked by a werewolf" Eddy Replied. A distant howl was heard. Eddy looked like he was about to faint.

"Eddy I think you should watch less movies that belong to Ed" Eddward said. Then the howl was heard again but along with it was a scream.

All four said in unison "It was… Harry!"

"Quick, to the trailer park" Eddy said.

**Trailer Park, Time: 12:01**

In awhile everybody was at the trailer park. They were armed with a rifle, which Eddy wielded, and Glock 26 each.

"Remind me why you have these guns again" Mark asked

"Well my father is a hunter and Ed's father is a cop, He has many guns in his arsenal" Eddy replied. They continued to walk until they reached a body. Its inner part was torn apart. Everyone that had gathered went away due to all the blood or ran away in the fear of getting killed so it was only the 3 Eds and Mark. They started examining the body. They heard a growl behind themselves. It was indeed the werewolf (No it wasn't a guy from Cul-de-Sac if you ask. It was a guy from some other place). They started shooting like mad but no bullet hurt the werewolf.

"Sock-head, do you know how to kill a werewolf… if not then… GOODBYE GUYS! I LOVED YOU ALL"

"So cute thanks Eddy and Yes… I know how to kill a werewolf, I read it on Google" Eddward said

"How?" Eddy asked impatiently.

"We need silver for this" Mark said on the behalf of Eddward.

"I have a silver chain" Eddy said and took out his silver neck-chain "You think it will hurt the wolf?"

"Well I say, put it in the gun and shoot" Mark said earning a stare from Eddward.

"Well I thought you were logical" Eddward said. They looked at the werewolf. He was drinking tea.

"What I was just chilling till your feud ends" The werewolf said.

"OKAY WOLF YOU DIE RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!" Eddy said. He placed the silver chain in the gun and hoped it work. The werewolf just smirked. *BANG* Eddy shot the werewolf. The chain went through the wolves head. The wolf fell down. Everyone was stunned to see this.

"So much for a mythical creature" Mark said.

"Guys I wanna tell you something" Eddy said.

"Spill" Everyone said, simultaneously.

"Well I told I had nightmares, ya' know I saw it the exact same condition in my dream" Eddy said

"WHAT THE HELL! HOW?!" Everyone screamed.

"It may seem strange but I am… PREDICTING things… I see them in my dream and they happen" Eddy said

"Cool" Ed said.

"Any proof" Eddward asked.

"Yes! I knew the outcome of our camping thanks to my dream which showed the condition of the camp" Eddy gave the evidence.

"So you knew we were going to end up in the creek at night?" Eddward asked.

"Yes! But I shrugged it off. I didn't pay attention much to the dream, but the most important part is I don't forget the dream and have every single detail in my mind" Eddy replied.

"Okay let's not waste daylight and go play with others. Kevin had challenged us for a basketball match" Mark said. Even though they were disturbed by their friends death and all but they went to play so they could get their mind off everything. The same night Eddy had another dream, foreshadowing upcoming disasters.

**To be continued!**

**Well, this chapter concludes here but if I get good reviews, I may even continue. I will have a poll up in a day or two to get your opinion if I don't then PM for your opinion. Thanks to ProtoZero 136, Deathmark 38,** **Catspats31 and Elite Ronin X524 for telling me** **to create paragraphs. Thanks to these guys. And oh A GUEST REVIEWER NAMED LARRY IS NOT ALOWWED TO REVIEW THIS STORY. Have a nice day.**


	2. Bloodsucking Ed or Vampire?

**Supernatural Ed**

**Chapter 2: Bloodsucking… Ed or Vampire? Who?**

**Eddy's Dream:**

Eddy Walked around the dungeon-like area. It was dark. It had a cage sitting where Eddy was going. Eddy felt a hand on his shoulder but it was so faint he considered it his paranoia. Suddenly something jumped out of the cage in front of Eddy and was about to attack him when he woke up.

**Reality**

Eddy's head ached like a ten ton elephant stepped on his head (Ouch). Eddy thought of the dream for awhile. He thought maybe sleeping again will complete the dream. So he tried to sleep. He forced himself into dream but this caused more trouble. The light started to dim. His record player (Which was playing a record because Eddy liked to listen to songs while going to sleep) started making strange noises. Eddy fearfully jumped out of the bed. Everything went to normal.

"Was it me or something else caused it" he thought to himself. He checked the time. It was 4:00 am. Even though he was not the type of guy who would wake up early but still he woke up and went to get a drink.

To check his abilities he turned the Tele-Vision on and concentrated on the T.V. He pictured static instead of picture for the T.V. It worked. The T.V went static.

He was flabbergasted on his abilities. Right then and there he called Eddward. Eddward received the call.

"Hey, wow you woke up early. But to the point, what is the problem" Eddward asked.

"How do you know I have a trouble, but yes I have a trouble. You know about my abilities right?" Eddy asked.

"Yep" Eddward gave a short answer.

"Well I have more than one; my new ability is to make electronics go whacky!" Eddy replied.

"Well Eddy seeing that you got a new ability you could use it for any mission we go on, did you have any dreams about future" Eddward asked.

"Yes I had one, in this dream I was alone in a dungeon then I was attacked by a monster" Eddy replied. He started having headache. He ended the call. He started day dreaming. The dream continued from where Eddy's nightmare ended.

**Daydream**

The monster that came from the cage wasn't a monster but a vampire. Eddy used a stake to kill the vampire. But unfortunately he missed. The vampire caught Eddy's neck and bites him turning him into a vampire. The daydream ended.

**Reality**

Eddy fell to the ground back first. He was very weak. Eddward knocked on the door. Eddy opened the door. Due to his weakness, he was about to fall again but Eddward caught him.

"Looks like you need exercise" Eddward joked.

"It's due to one of my abilities. The… *ahem*… ah… Yes… The future day dream. It showed me how to kill the vampire" Eddy said

"Vampire?" Eddward was clearly confused.

"Oh sorry, I forgot. Our next enemy is a vampire and… he tried to kill me… no succeeded in vampirifying me" Eddy said.

"You mean turning you into a vampire" Eddward corrected.

"Yeah Yeah whatever!" Eddy dismissed the whole "correction" topic. A large horn was heard outside. Eddy and Eddward ran outside. They saw three trucks and a red Ford Mustang coming to the old 'haunted house'.

"You sure this is the house, it doesn't even look new" A moving worker asked.

"Hundred Percent" The new guy replied.

"Who can that be" Eddy asked.

"You mean who he can be?! He looks like a new-comer" Eddward replied

"Well, I have my own eyes and I can see he moved in" Eddy replied

"But you can't see it's a human can you?" Eddward asked.

"… Man you are an annoyance" Eddy replied.

Something hit Eddy square in the head (it was a thought not a rock). The new-comer was pale skinned. When the guy smiled Eddy noticed that the guy had fangs. This is when a thought came in Eddy's mind; He was the vampire Eddy saw in his dream. Eddy told Eddward about the guy.

The man left the movers behind to meet the locals. When he met Eddy his pale skin went paler. The day went rather uneventful.

**At dawn**

"Eddy it's not good to sneak in some ones private property" Eddward said.

"You mean vampires private property" Mark corrected.

"That's my man" Eddy said.

Eddy opened the basement door in the backyard and went inside. It was the exact same basement from his dream. He saw a figure in the cage. Eddy prepared his stake.

The figure jumped towards Eddy. Eddy dodged by doing a cart wheel. He ran towards the vampire and tried to kill it with the stake but he missed. The vampire bitted Eddy in the neck. Eddy screamed in pain.

Mark ran up to Eddy and picked the stake. Eddy lunged towards Mark. The main vampire also lunged at Mark. Ed, in a moment hyper-intelligence, threw the garlic's at the roof thus breaking it.

The light beamed in thus keeping the vampires at bay. Mark waited for the exact moment. Due to sunlight the vampires started getting weak.

Mark took the opportunity and lunged towards the main vampire. The stabbed the stake into vampires heart. He pushed the stake deeper. The vampire screamed very loudly.

Eddy also screamed because he was in pain. Eddy started transforming into human. His fangs disappeared. His skin color returned to normal.

The vampire was also in pain. He fell to the ground. He tried to pull the stake out but Mark knee kicked him in the face. All four teenagers gathered around the dead vampire. Eddy spat on the vampire.

"How is it like to be a vampire?" Mark questioned.

"Is it a joke or a serious question?" Eddy asked.

"A question" Mark said'

"Well, you have the continuous urge of drinking blood and when Ed broke the roof and the light hit me, the pain was very bad. It felt like someone threw me in fire" Eddy told. He did not have a good sense about future.

"May future be peaceful" Eddy thought and everyone went homes.

**Somewhere**

"Our antagonists are having a good time with demons abilities *chuckles* we will see how the face this trouble" A dark figure said.

"You don't have to call our fakes as demons but we will show them who is real and who is fake" Another figure said. The figure looked more like Eddy.

"But first we will use this 'nuclear weapon' humans have developed" The main figure said.

"That would be fun" Eddy-like figure said.

**To be continued.**

**I really don't have any more beasts so you can give me ideas. Every monster, except Slenderman, is accepted. The only requirement is that the demon should have a way to kill it. Otherwise I will just end the story by bringing the final chapter in. And what's this nuclear attack the demon talks about. More importantly, who are the imposters who consider themselves as "Real Eds?" Find the answer to these questions in final chapter. Till next time, goodbye and have a good day.**


	3. Wrong place for Ya

**Supernatural Ed**

**Chapter 3: Wrong place for ya**

"Man my head hurts" Eddy said.

"This happens, to you, after every class except for P.E" Eddward replied.

"No, not that" Eddy told.

"Then what?" Eddward asked.

"I tried my new ability" Eddy replied.

"What's your new ability" Eddward asked.

"I can control people" Eddy replied.

"*Gasp* you can… WHAT?!" Eddward asked.

"I'll spell to ya... I-C-A-N-C-O-N-T-R-O-L-P-E-O-P-L-E… There happy!" Eddy said.

"Ok ok you made your point but… WAIT ARE YOU THINKING OF CONTROLLING TEACHERS AND MAKING THE GIVE YOU HIGH GRADES!" Eddward asked.

"Exactly" Eddy calmly replied. Eddward grabbed him from neck and shook him. Eddy freed himself and pushed Eddward away.

"Damn you shake hard" Eddy said.

"YOU CANT CONTROL TEACHERS" Eddward screamed.

"Geez, control yourself… wait… what's that?" Eddy pointed towards two red lights. Eddward and Eddy walked towards the two lights.

The lights walked towards them and they realized it wasn't light but a human-like winged creature. It had paralyzing red eyes. Eddward was stuck in the same place but Eddy had full control of himself.

Eddy grabbed Eddward and ran towards school.

"I would kill myself for this, but later" Eddy thought. He looked back to see the demon hot on his tail. When school neared them, the monster disappeared. Eddward regained control over himself.  
"What was that beast?" Eddward asked from no one in particular.

"Well check it on the internet" Eddy said. Eddward took out his laptop and searched for the given detail.

What the monster was shook Eddward.

**(You can skip this part as it is mainly details about Mothman)**

**Name: **Mothman

**First sighted at: **Point Pleasant,West Virginia

**First sighted in: **1966

**Common area of roaming: **ExplosivesFactory (TNT area),Point Pleasant,West Virginia

**Details: **Mothman is a human-like winged creature. Some kill-joys consider Mothman as Sandhill crane, a type of bird, which is obviously not true about our little beast.

"My my! We have a rather unfriendly enemy" Eddward said.

"Mistake, enemies are never friendly" Eddy corrected.

"Sorry, what I meant to say was he never forgives his enemies" Eddward said.

"Mistake again… sorry two mistakes… 1st- Enemies never forgive 2nd- It, not he but it"

"Will you stop correcting me over useless things?!" Eddward said.

"You also annoy us with your fancy word correcting" Eddy said.

"Hey guys! Wassup?" Mark nosed in.

"We have another enemy" Eddy dryly replied.

"Come on! We have faced enough enemies" Mark said.

"Two is enough? Wow" Eddy sarcastically said.

"Is the new enemy a mutant?" Ed asked.

"You know… you are stupid" Eddy said.

"No Eddy, his wish for mutants foreshadows our enemies" Eddward said.

"How do you know?" Eddy asked.

"Authors wish… in simple words fourth wall break" Eddward said.

"So what type of enemy we are talking about" Mark interrupted

"Mothman" Eddward plainly replied.

"You gotta be joking me!" Mark asked.

"We are serious" Eddy said.

"According to the given details he is found in the 'TNT area', an abandoned explosives factory, so we should find him in abandoned areas such as…" Eddward said

"THE FACTORY" Everyone yelled in unison.

"Ok we are going there at night so we should have a higher chance of finding him" Eddy said

**To be continued**

**Future monsters, excluding finale ones, will be based on monsters on original myths which have more sightings then others (Or my favorite****). You should try the website.**


	4. Wrong place for ya (part 2)

**Supernatural Ed**

**Chapter 3: Wrong place for ya (part 2)**

"How will we defeat him?" Mark asked a legitimate question.  
"I don't know… I truly don't know!" Eddy replied

"… YOU'RE DRAGGING US IN A WAR WHICH YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO WIN!" Mark screamed.

"Yup" Eddy simply replied.

"You're such an idiot!" Mark said.

"Yep" Ed replied instead of Eddy.

"Oh am I?" Eddy asked with a devilish smirk.

"I know that smirk and… it's not good" Eddward said.

"Ya thinking what I'm thinking?" Eddy asked.

"If it involves chickens, aliens and zombies than yes" Ed replied.

"You're such an idiot" Eddy said and face palmed himself.

"If it involves the use of your psychic powers then yes!" Mark and Eddward said in unison.

"Then boys… we share the same brain" Eddy said.

"But me and Mark use the superior part" Eddward said. They started planning on how to attack.

Suddenly Eddward's wrist watch started beeping.

"It's time, Eddy" Eddward said in a monotone.

"Boys… LETS GET CRACKING" He yelled the battle cry.

"Before you go running amok, I wanna suggest why not take my car" Mark said.

"Ok" Eddy replied. Mark went to his house and brought his car back. Everyone entered the car. Mark was driving, Eddy was riding shotgun while then other two were in the back seat. The car was "Land Rover Amazon" (or some name like that).

They reached the factory. As expected, two glowing red eyes were staring at them.

"Okay guys stay here and don't look or he'll paralyze you. He can't paralyze me" Eddy said. The three teens ducked to hide. He stepped out of the car. Mothman also walked towards Eddy.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Eddy wasn't expecting an answer but he got one, through telepathy.

"I am, as you people call, Mothman and as for what am I doing here… I am here to warn you, Eddy Skipper McGee" Mothman said. Eddy was flabbergasted.

"What is the warning?" Eddy asked. Mark looked up to see what's going on. Mothman spotted him.

"Is that your friend?" Mothman asked.

"Yeah, there are three friends in the car!" Eddy replied.

"Call them, I won't hurt them" Mothman said.

"But they will get paralyzed upon looking in your eyes!" Eddy said.  
"I can choose who I want to paralyze" Mothman said. He connected with the others so they could listen to him.

"I am here to warn you of the upcoming disasters which you won't be able predict due Yakot's disturbance with your dreams" Mothman said.

"Who's Yakot?" Mark questioned.  
"Where good question Mark stable Conner! Yakot is, as you put it, mini devil!" Mothman said.

"How do you know our names and middle names?" Mark asked.

"I, as you say, hacked into your brain and took your names… other than name, no personal information taken!" Mothman said.

"Okay what will Yakot do?" Eddy questioned.

"He is preparing an to attack… worry not he won't hurt your friends or anyone you hold dear, in fact he won't hurt any human except you!" Mothman replied.

"How do you know all this and how can we trust you" Ed asked. It was a valid question.

"I was a part of his plan to attack but I betrayed them because I wanted you and other humans to live" Mothman replied.

"Why do you want to help us humans and why specifically me?" Eddy asked.

"Because I was a human fighting in WW2 and am a close relative of the McGee family in fact my ancestral root connects with your family Eddy Skipper McGee!" Mothman replied. Everyone was shocked on this discovery.

"Y-You're my b-blood relative!?" Eddy was totally confused.

"Yes… your blood relative!" Mothman replied.

"Intriguing!" Eddward said.

"As I was saying, Yakot was also once owner of this land but we took over it so yeah everything is screwed because we took over the land… twice. So he will fight for the land" Mothman said.

"WHAT LAND… WE LOST THE LAND TO LORD KANKER! OF ALL THE PEOPLE WE LOST THE LAND TO KANKERS" Eddy screamed.

"No we never lost the land… ok I am wrong we lost the gamble but Lord Kanker didn't think of the land as suitable so he returned the land to McGee family for a small price" Mothman uncovered another secret.

"Then… why wasn't it in the book 'Fort Peach Creek'?" Eddy questioned.

"Lee, Marie, May and Mother Kanker didn't like the fact so they tore the pages apart" Mothman said.

"Those good for nothing Kankers!" Eddy said.

"Eddy Skipper McGee, my cousin… I will call you cousin instead of relative okay?" Mothman asked.

"Fine, my cousin!" Eddy said with a huge grin.

He gave Eddy a whistle.

"If you are in trouble, just blow this whistle and I will come with my friend 'Jersey Devil' as you call him" Mothman replied. He flew away waving to the four.

"That was some discovery we made!" Mark said. Everyone went home thinking when will the apocalypse come.

**Demon world**

In a dark dungeon, a dark figure sat on a chair.

"Any news about the traitor" Yakot asked.

"He reached Eddy and has informed him everything!" Eddy's replica said.

"Curse that traitor…" Yakot mumbled.

"Sir Jersey Devil has also betrayed us!" Eddy's replica said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O!" Yakot screamed.

**To be continued**


	5. Finale (Part 1): Nuclear Winter

**Supernatural Ed**

**Finale: The nuclear winter**

"Sir I think one of our nuclear missiles has launched without reason *ahem*" Soldier said.

*What do you…? WHAT… HOW THE HELL DID IT EVEN HAPPEN!" Lieutenant, after taking in the depth of condition, yelled.

"Yes sir" Soldier hesitantly replied.

"What's the location? We gotta warn people" Lieutenant asked.

"A small town called Peach Creek!" Soldier informed.

**Eddward's house, Cul-De-Sac, Peach Creek**

"Military has warned the people of Peach Creek of the upcoming threat and is immediately evacuating people from the area" News anchor said.

"What the hell will we do!?" Mark asked with uncertainty.

"Use my abilities what else?!" Eddy replied.

"But you have no control over electronic or digital things!" Mark reminded.

"I said I have a control to a certain degree" Eddy replied.

"But we don't even know how much time we have!" Eddward explained yet another problem.

"No prob!" Eddy said and started concentrating on something. Suddenly lights started fainting and T.V went static. Everyone gripped on to their respective seats. Eddy continued concentrating. Suddenly Eddwards PC activating but was black. After a few seconds a timer came up. It explained the time of impact. Everything went normal. They checked the time. They had 10 minutes (Uh oh).

"HELL NO!" Eddy screamed.

"Eddy come down we are leaving" Eddy's mom called.

"Mom I will be fine!" Eddy said.

"No way, there is a nuclear missile heading towards Peach Creek and you say 'I will be fine'. Where's the justice in it" Eddy's mom screamed.

"I WILL COME LATER!" Eddy screamed.

"Please come then" Eddy's mom said.

"Ok" Eddy replied.

"So, how do we stop the nuclear missile?" Eddy asked.

"Probably if you somehow make connection between the missile and my PC we can maybe stop the missile" Mark said while taking out his laptop. Suddenly a ghost appeared in front of Eddy.

"Oh no you don't, pipsqueak!" The ghost said.

"What'dya call me?!" Eddy retaliated.

"Pipsqueak, everything aside, I am Yakot and I am here to stop your shenanigans" He said as if Eddy will allow him to stop the team.

"Sorry house full" Eddy said. With that he picked up Yakot and threw him out of the window and screamed "BYE BYE"

"You threw him out right?" Everyone asked in unison and confusion. He started connecting the PC and the missile. The connection was made after a minute.

"EIGHT MINUTES TO GO!" Ed screamed. Mark started tinkering with shit. After another minute he was able to shut down the missile and disable the warhead.

"WE WON" Eddy screamed.

**Military Base:**

"THE MISSILE HAS BEEN DISABLED YAHOOOOOO!" Everyone screamed.

**Peach creek and surrounding**

"**WE ARE SAFE!"** Everyone screamed.

**Dungeon**

"Eddy Skipper McGee, I was just messing with ya. The game has started" Yakot said.

**To be continued**

**DAMN SHORTEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE, NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MORE ACTION AND WILL BE LONG. Ok enough tomfoolery and out-of-charachterness and to the main question. I have the idea of two stories I will do after this, or I will do one. You have to tell which should I do first or drop. The options are**

**Assassins Creed: Legacy of three families**

**Zombies Vs Cul-De-Sac**

**Assassins Creed: Legacy of three families (Only)**

**Zombies Vs Cul-De-Sac (Only)**


	6. Finale (Part 2): The EEnE replicas

**Supernatural Ed**

**Finale: Part 2**

_**Sorry to those who I have kept waiting**_

**Eddy's dream**

_He saw three silhouetted figures standing in front of him. The figures moved a little forward to reveal themselves as __**Ed Edd n Eddy **__replicas. He somehow knew his enemy Yakot had sent the monsters to kill the originals_

**Reality**

"Damn this dream just gets more and more complicated every time sleep!" Eddy mumbled. There was some knocking on the door. Eddy went and opened the door.

"IT'S HORRIBLE, JUST HORRIBLE *WEEPING AND CRYING*" Ed screamed on top of his lungs.

"HEY, HEY, HEY WHAT IS GOING ON?!" Eddy screamed very badly that Eddward was certain it hit the 20,000 Megahertz bar.

"Eddy what I said about your voice!" Eddward scolded.

"You're talking about his voice in this hazardous condition!" Mark equally scolded Eddward.

"What conditions are…" Eddy stopped mid-sentence when he noticed a huge smoke mushroom appear behind the guys.

"Never mind, what was that?!" Eddy said while pointing towards the huge smoke cloud.

"THAT'S WHY WE ARE HERE" Ed screamed.

"To throw me in the flames or blow me up… oh I got one; blame me for all of this right?" Eddy asked not getting the point.

"No we thought you would know about this!" Mark said. Then it hit Eddy, quite literally because his head started aching after remembering what was to come and what was happening.

"We are the cause of it… almost!" Eddy said.

"I knew you would die on the upper floor one day" Mark said mockingly

"No I am telling the truth, Yakot has sent some of his demons… no our replicas to this world to cause mass destruction and now these monsters are lurking in the world finding us. They won't go till they don't get us" Eddy said sounding more like Eddward.

"How did you get that information… oh yeah I remember" Mark said.

"You really need to go to the mental-doctor and get your memory checked" Eddy joked. They started moving towards the smoke-cloud. They saw the replicas Eddy was talking about.

"Oh my, what on earth is this devilry" Eddward said in total shock. Replica Eddy saw them and told others. Real Eddy (man it is going to be confusing!) warned his team about their extraordinary powers. Replica Ed jumped very high in the air and landed in front of them.

"Every replica Ed for the real one" Eddy screamed. They scrambled, because Mark had no one to attack he just helped Eddward. Real Edd attacked on the fake one. The fake Edd dodged with ease.

"I expected some challenge from myself" Fake Edd taunted.

"Haha very funny" Real Edd said sarcastically. He punched on the face of the fake Edd and pushed him with such force fake Edd fell to the ground.

Meanwhile real Ed was having more luck. He was constantly nailing the fake one to the ground. Ed continued pinning till the real Eddy crashed into him. But Ed stood his ground actually he turned around and punched the fake Eddy so hard on the nose his nose started bleeding. He screamed very badly.

"HA WHERE IS YOUR POWER NOW HUH!" Eddy madly asked and punched him in the stomach. Fake Eddy let another scream out but this time (dark) light started coming out of his body and he eventually blew leaving the other Eds to fight the remaining foes.

"HELP ME GUYS HE'S VERY FEROCIOUS" Real Edd screamed. Actually the fake Edd was pulling his hat while constantly asking "What's under your hat, even I am intrigued!?"

"LEAVE HIM YOU MEAN CREATURE" Real Ed screamed while running towards the fake Edd at very high speed.

"You wouldn't dare" Fake Edd said with a gagging voice due to the fear. Then it hit 'em, literally that Ed wasn't going to stop. Fake Edd was sent flying through the cars behind him. He also emitted black light and blew.

Now they had to face one enemy, Ed, the most dangerous of all. But it was 4 VS 1… ok one demon. Fake Ed charged on them using the same technique real Ed used. They started running in different directions.

"HE LEARNS FROM OUR TACTICS!" Mark screamed.

"YOU'RE SAYING IT LIKE I DON'T KNOW!" Eddy retaliated.

"Eureka!" Eddward said to himself.

"Ya got any ideas" Eddy questioned.

"Well yes, but it is going to be painful" Eddward said.

"Intrigue us!" Mark said.

"Crash yourself in the poles" Eddward replied.

"I knew one day your brain would betray you" Eddy taunted.

"No he's right! The replicas want something that would hurt us even if it hurts them!" Mark reasoned. To demonstrate, Eddward ran into a pole and cried in pain. Replica upon seeing this started crashing himself in the poles.

"What the hell!" Eddy muttered.

"Told ya it would work" Mark said. The replica continued crashing and with a large scream emitted black light and, as always, blew up. Everyone cheered up and celebrated. They knew all this agony had ended.

"Hey do you wonder what happened to Yakot" Eddy asked. Suddenly Yakot spawned in front of them.

"You called me, I came, but I have many important things to do so you are forgiven till next time!" Yakot said and disappeared.

**THE END**


End file.
